Underwater terrain based navigation is an unsolved problem due to the difficulty in recognizing terrain. Traditional techniques typically try to estimate position using bathymetry or by recognizing landmarks (the latter called feature based navigation). However, bathymetric estimation is imprecise, and landmark recognition is unreliable, particularly so underwater. Correlation based schemes typically work better in the land robotics community, but traditional coherent sonar images correlate poorly.